In an automotive air conditioning and heating system having a case, the heater core in the case has pipes extending through an aperture in the case into the vehicle engine compartment for attachment to heater hoses carrying coolant circulating from the engine. The heater core and the pipes are subject to stress particularly during manufacture when the heater hoses are attached to the pipes. To avoid such stress it is desirable to secure the pipes to the case in a manner to prevent movement of the pipes when the hoses are installed. Further, for ease of assembly, it is desirable for the pipes to be accurately positioned at a prescribed location. It is also desirable that the case aperture be sealed when the pipes are installed.
It is already known to use a metal bracket and spring clamp to position the heater pipes and thereby provide a positive centerline spacing, but that does not prevent axial movement of the pipes nor does it seal the aperture in the case through which the pipes extend. It is also known in other applications to fashion pipe clamps or hose clamps from molded one-piece elements with hinged portions that close together around the pipes or hoses.